


How's The Serenity?

by reinadefuego



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: All Liz wants is a decent cup of tea and a quality packet of biscuits.
Kudos: 11





	How's The Serenity?

_"You wanna have a go? Come on then!"_

She should be used to this by now. Normally Franky pulls the new girls into line after they've blown off some steam, but these ones have been going off their heads for the past hour and it doesn't seem to be stopping.

_"You're a fuckin' dog!"_

Liz stirs another teaspoon of sugar into her tea — she's heard it all before: blood pressure, diabetes, yada yada yada — and takes a sip, cringing at the taste. Wentworth's too good for Bushells apparently, or a decent packet of biscuits that aren't homebrand.

Although she tolerates arrowroots, she'd kill for an Anzac biscuit right about now. There's nothing better than oats and golden syrup dipped in tea.

"Hey, Franky?" Liz calls out. The cells are suddenly quiet, like the girls have run out of steam. "You wanna—"

"Yeah, I'm on it." Franky's tugging her singlet down as she walks past. Her hair's mussed but Liz doesn't comment on that, or the damp spot on the hem. "You just relax and have your cuppa."

"Thank you."

Franky's well out of sight when she speaks again, but Liz hears her loud and clear. "Alright, ladies, calm your tits!"


End file.
